Sol Mediterráneo
by Adam Spencer
Summary: Antonio x Lovino. Disculpad las faltas de ortografía, y ¡espero que os guste!


Antonio y Lovino habían decidido pasar un buen fin de semana juntos, disfrutando unas pequeñas vacaciones que el jefe de Antonio les permitió. Y para ello, decidieron ir en un crucero por el Mediterráneo, disfrutando del sol y el mar que les vio nacer. Lovi se encontraba en la cubierta, en bañador, y observando aburrido el horizonte azul, sin tierra a la vista. Antonio estaba buscándole por todas partes, ya que a Lovi le encantaba escaparse de su vista cuando podía. Era su forma de demostrar afecto, queriendo que su compañero se preocupase por él y le buscase. Pero esta vez había algo más, algo que le preocupaba, y por eso evitaba a Antonio.

-¡Lovi! ¡Por fin te encuentro! ¡No vuelvas a irte sin avisar! Tenía miedo de que te hubieses caído al agua y los tiburones te considerasen tu cena...

-No hay tiburones en este mar, pedazo de idiota...

-¡Tanto da! Estaba muy preocupado por ti... ¿Qué iba a hacer si te pierdo? -preguntó mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos por detrás-.

-Quita. No te preocuparías en absoluto. Me olvidarías a los dos días de haberme ido -respondió mientras se sacudía para que se apartase de él-.

-¿Lovi? ¿Porqué dices eso?

-No importa. ¡Déjame en paz kono yaro!

Tras decir eso, Lovi volvió a correr, esta vez adentro del crucero. Antonio estaba realmente asustado, ya que nunca le había visto así. O al menos no tanto. Solía ser orgulloso para reconocer sus sentimientos, pero que pensase que le fuera a olvidar era nuevo. No tenía ni idea de porqué pensaba eso, pero le siguió adentro. Le buscó por todas partes, y de nuevo no lograba encontrarlo. Entonces recordó algo. Cuando conoció al pequeño Lovi, había llegado a España en un crucero también. Pero era un polizonte, no había pagado ningún camarote, y tuvo que viajar en la sala de máquinas, oculto a la vista de la tripulación. Era el único lugar en el que no había buscado, así que fue allí.

Al entrar a la sala, una gran ola de calor le abatió de lleno. Allí abajo era muy difícil respirar, y parecía como si cada poro de su piel se secase de tanto sudar. Evitando ser visto por los trabajadores, buscó a Lovi por cada rincón, hasta que finalmente le encontró, oculto detrás de una caldera, llorando.

-Lovi... Estabas aquí -dijo mientras sonreía aliviado-.

-Baka... ¿A qué has venido? Te he dicho que quiero estar solo...

-No vamos a solucionar nada si no lo hablamos, ¿no crees? He venido por que no me gusta verte llorar, y quiero hacer que sonrías de nuevo.

-¡NO! A ti no te importa eso, solo me usas...

-¿Usarte? ¿Porqué dices eso?

-El francés... Siempre le dices que venga a visitarme cuando quiera... Y cuando viene, salís juntos a hurtadillas... Así que deja de mentirme. Solo me usas para atraerle...

-Oh Lovi... Así que era eso -dijo mientras sonreía avergonzado-.

-¡¿Porqué sonríes kono yaro? ¡¿No te basta con haberme jodido la vida?

-¡N-no! ¡No es eso! ¿Sabes por qué te lo oculté?

-¿Huh?

Entonces Antonio se arrodilló ante él, y de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño estuche de ante azul oscuro. Cuando lo abrió, Lovi se quedó totalmente sorprendido, dejando de llorar. Aquello que había dentro había cambiado completamente la idea equivocada que tenía de Antonio y del francés. Se sonrojó, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Yo... baka...

-Francis me ayudó a elegirlo para ti... Nunca te abandonaré, mi Lovino. Ni por otra persona. Solo te quiero a ti. ¿Qué me dices?

Para Lovi no hizo falta más palabras. Se abalanzó sobre él para besarle. Quería sentir ese amor que decía tener por él, y ya fuera por la pasión o por el calor del lugar, o ambas cosas, se empezaron a desnudar mutuamente. La lengua de Antonio recorría cada rincón del torso desnudo de Lovino, que no hacía más que disfrutar, con los ojos cerrados, y agarrándole del cabello a medida que bajaba por su vientre. Cuando por fin notó que la lengua alcanzaba su miembro, completamente duro, ya no pudo resistir y soltó un gemido. Disfrutó de su boca, moviéndose arriba y abajo, lamiéndolo lentamente desde la punta, y de repente metiéndosela por completo en la boca. Sentir esa humedad y calor que había ahí dentro, mientras su lengua se movía lamiéndolo por completo, enloquecía a Lovi, que pedía más y más a cada instante. Antonio, siempre sonriendo, decidió complacerle. Le puso de rodillas y de espaldas a él, y empezó a penetrarle por detrás, mientras con una mano le masturbaba su miembro. Ambos estaban completamente extasiados, y a la vez se corrieron juntos, mientras Antonio le besaba la oreja y el cuello. No hacían falta palabras. Ambos sabían que querían pasar el resto de sus días juntos, sin duda alguna.


End file.
